Nathan Blacklight
Nathan Blacklight was a hero on Zeta team, which included former rookie Valiant Goldheart, and a quiet hero known only as "Heretic." Biography Nathan was a sucessful rookie hero, and grew to a novice hero. Then, of course, Zeta Team was sent in to Savage Planet. Savage Planet/Corruption Zeta Team was sent to capture most of Aldous Witch 's minions, and managed to do so, but Nathan later sacrificed himself to save the team from a stampede of Raw-Jaw. Aldous Witch then kidnapped Nathan, and implanted a Quaza spike in his back to put him under his control. However, as Witch did not remove his Hero Core (either out of stupidity or ignorance). Nathan rebelled, and killed Witch with one blow of his Quake Staff, took the Witch doctor's staff, and took control of Aldous's minions. When Zeta Team landed on Savage Planet to attempt a rescue mission, they found a mutated Nathan killing a female hero. Later, Valiant committed suicide upon seeing his favorite rookie gone mad, and "Heretic" was overwhelmed by Raw-Jaw. Nathan went on a galaxy-wide "Quaza-spree", looking for a planet to make his base and that has plenty of Quaza to use. That of course, led him to Oridum. Oridum On Oridum, Nathan became delusional, thinking that the Oridum MPs might arrest him for using children to find Quaza (even though the goverment does so itself), and starts a violent, radical rebellion against the Oridum goverment. This, of course, lead to a civil war, and Nathan captured Sam Lancer's daughter, Eleanor Lancer. He also attemptted to enhance her mind via Quaza, but to do so must keep her sedated for three years. Eleanor later escaped, along with Sam, and evantually they found Nathan, and fought him. He was then torn apart by mutants, attempting to get his Quaza. To confirm Eleanor's suspicions that is he had gone psychotic, he said to the mutants "butterflies, get off me, please?". They later escaped, and the goverment began destroying the city via Satelite Laser. This of course, kills Nathan (and destroys the whole city). Equipment/Abilities *Quake Staff- If slammed with enough force on the ground, it will cause a minor earthquake, though it can even flip over a tank. *Kineisis- Like Eleanor, he has psychic abilities, however, these come from his Quaza spike *Kinesis Syringes- Like the ones Eleanor carries, however, these causes "effects", such as an Armored Shell, and a realistic decoy. Personality "Oh, it's just a 7.9 quake on the Seismic Quake, coming from the Holding Cells. Absolutely nothing to worry about. Go check yourself." '' ''"But..but.." "Just go, please!" -Nathan Blacklight, talking to a guard about Sam's escape. Nathan is slowly turning delsuional. This also causes him to be untrustful of others, causing him to order mass executions, leading to the deaths of many innocents (especially peaceful protestors). This also causes Oridum to descend to choas, then civil war, and evantually a radiated, almost apocalypatic setting. This also makes himself think of himself as invincible, but he's not. This also makes him unleash a one-man crime wave across Oridum.'' '' Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory 3.0 Category:3.0 Heroes Category:Mutant Heroes Category:Corrupted Characters Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Anonymous users Category:Savage Planet Category:Rookies